In Bloom
by OtakuNinja-chan
Summary: She was going and he was too. It would just be another moment before her body would go cold as it was quickly paling beneath him, her lips tinting from their lush berry pink to dim and flat. He had never payed any particular attention to them, how plump and full the flesh on her face hanged or how sweet it looked bruised from falls down stair cases or tripping over nothing...


**A/N~**

 **Helloooo~**

 **So, I've been a fan of HPT since I was like, what, 12?**

 **And ever since then I've shipped Fliqpy and Flaky.**

 **So, what did I decide to do? That's right. Write a Flaqpy fic. lol**

 **Please enjoy and leave a review!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DON'T OWN SHIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Flaky~" Fliqpy called out as he entered the house of one red porcupine, his estranged yellow eyes glowing in the dim lighting of the fires outside. It was all so quick when it happened. Flaky was outside, Petunia and Cuddles with her as they sat down for a small picnic. Nothing more than a gathering for lunch, complete with sandwiches, lemonade, and cake. But, as they ate, an unexpected visitor was passing by.

" And, then Giggles said, ' That wasn't licorice, it was a shoelace!" Cuddles fell over laughing as he spoke about Lumpy's latest mishap, the fumbling moose having mistaken string for candy. Petunia laughed at the recollection, holding her stomach as she did so. Flaky, however, giggled nervously. Yes, it was funny, but Lumpy had also eaten the rest of the shoe which didn't seem so funny when he was howling in pain as Snuffles took him away to have it surgically removed. Unfortunately, it lead to both dying in mid surgery. But, Flaky wouldn't mention it, knowing it would ruin the mood of the picnic, which was light-hearted and friendly. " What's so funny?" Flaky jumped as a familiar voice spoke out to them. Petunia an Cuddles immediately stopped laughing to see whom had spoken, finding a green bear among them. " Oh, Hey, Flippy." Cuddles said in a friendly tone. " We were just talking about yesterday. Lumpy ate a shoe." He and Petunia again were sent into giggling fits. Even Flippy was laughing. " That's one way to get your fiber." He joked, which caused their laughter to increase as they both fell over. Flaky wasn't laughing too much though. Her eyes carefully watching as Flippy sat down with them. " Mind if I join you?" He asked politely as Cuddles and Petunia caught their breath. " Sure, we don't mind." Petunia said as she opened up the picnic basket. " Want a sandwich?" she then asked. Flippy smiled with a nod. " I sure would." he said. Petunia took out a whole sandwich and set it on a plate before retrieving a long sharp object which Flaky instantly fixed on. Her eyes flashed to Flippy whom was still smiling, but seemed nervous as Petunia cut through the sandwich. But, without incident the sandwich was cut and handed to the veteran bear. " Thank you." Flippy said as he took the plate and began to eat the given food. " Who's ready for cake?" Petunia then asked as she went for the basket again. Cuddles raised his hand with enthusiasm as the purple skunk took out a three layered cake. " Mmmm~" Cuddles hummed as he held out his plate. Flippy was already done with his sandwich as he eagerly wanted cake as well. Poor Flaky was hoping for a slice too, but lost her appetite from fear of the blade in Flippy's presence. Petunia set the lovely cake down on the picnic cloth and lifted the knife. " Ooh! I want some of the icing!" Cuddles said just as she brought down the knife, his finger in the way as he tried to swipe a wisp of frosting. " Ow!" Cuddles exclaimed and put the knicked finger in his mouth. Petunia put a hand to her mouth and gasped. " Are you okay?" she asked the yellow bunny. Cuddles retrieved the finger from his mouth and looked at it. " Yeah, it's just a little cut." he said and put the appendage back as it bled lightly. Meanwhile, Flaky hadn't taken her eyes off of Flippy whom looked wide eyed at the cake, small droplets of blood gracing the icing. " Well, since you touched that one, you'll get it." Petunia said as she cut out the piece he had touched and gave it over onto the plate. " And here's yours Flippy." She said as she cut again, not seeming to notice the speckles of blood on the piece she proceeded to hand to Flippy. Flippy, with robotic action, took the slice, his eyes glued to the drops of blood as images flashed in his mind. " And for you Flaky." Petunia said as she began to cut another slice. " I-I'm not that hungry." Flaky said before Petunia could give it to her. " Oh?" Petunia asked, but then shrugged as she gave it to herself. " No problem." She smiled and then stuck her fork into the cake, the fork piercing a drop f blood as she then ate it. Flaky was shaking in panic as she looked at Flippy again, his green hues fading into yellow. " I-I'm gonna go home..." Flaky said and quickly stood. " Are you feeling okay? Do you wanna take some cake with you?" Cuddles asked with a smudge of blood on the corner of his mouth. Her eyes flashed again at Flippy as he spotted the blood on both the bunny and skunks face, the knife still red as well. Flaky paled as Flippy set down the slice of cake and gripped his fork tightly. Flaky didn't speak, instead she turned tail and dashed away as Flippy was no longer there. Fliqpy leaped from his spot and dived at Petunia, his fork plunging into her eye as he then took the knife from her side, using it to set into the skull of Cuddles whom had fallen back from the sudden surprise. This was only the beginning. Left and right, critters ran in terror as Fliqpy surfaced and rained death on the little town of Happy Tree. One by one, taking each life as he came across it. Giggles at the store with Lumpy behind the counter, the Squirrel being stuffed into Lumpy's gullet, breaking the moose's jaw and ribs. The next being Disco bear and his oh so flammable afro, sending the bear into a frenzy of screams as he ran with his hair ablaze, setting fire to every dry material through out the town. It wasn't long until the panicked cries of animals drowned to nothing as fire burned brightly behind him in the massacre of friends. Now, there was only one little creature left. Flaky.

" Come out, come out, wherever you are Flaky~" Fliqpy called in a sing-songy voice as his boots thudded against each step of the stairs, making his way up after searching the bottom half of the house hold for the petrified porcupine. Flaky kept as quiet as she could as she sat hiding in the upstairs closet, her hands covering her mouth. She listened closely as he ascended each step, counting every foot fall until she knew he was on the second floor of her home. " You're the last one Flaky. Why don't we make this quick?" he asked as he walked down the hall. Flaky almost squeaked as his boots stopped just outside of the closet door. The sound of him taking a deep inhale through his nose was made and he chuckled darkly. Behind the door she tried to edge away further, wanting to put as much space as possible between them, tough the closet was too small for her to get far. On the other side, Fliqpy had squatted down and was looking at the door endearingly. He then made three even taps on the door with the cake knife, still covered in blood and icing. " Knock knock Flaky." Before he could reach the door knob, Flaky burst from the behind the closet and tumbled over the deranged veteran, screaming as she scrambled off of him to the stairs, tumbling down the first step, her body colliding with the bottom floor. Fliqpy was quick to his feet as he growled angrily, marching to the steps as he looked down at her quivering body at the bottom of the stairs. Flaky didn't stay long there as her eyes caught sight of him making his way down the stairs with a heavy thud in each step. She flew from the landing to her living-room where again she fell, her knees scraping against the wooden floor. Fliqpy didn't bother with the last steps and jumped over the railing, his feet planting into the floor. " Oh, no you don't." Fliqpy snarled as he took hold of her ankle. Flaky flipped herself and with a swift kick, lodged her heel into his face. "FUCK!" Fliqpy dropped her leg to hold his now broken and bleeding nose, dropping the knife as he stumbled back. Flaky quickly took the knife from the hard wood floor and stood on shaking legs with both hands clasped tightly around the blade's hilt, her eyes red and teary with fear. Fear which only settled further into her chest as Fliqpy let out a soul chilling laugh. With his hands flying from his face, he reached behind him and brought forth his combat knife. " So, she **can** fight." he chuckled and tossed his knife from hand to hand. Flaky gulped as she took a step back. "F-Fli-" but as she tried to speak, Fliqpy pounced at her. Acting on instinct, Flaky fell back as he tackled her, the knife in her hands plunging deep into his stomach, her tearful red orbs staring up into wide yellow with the inescapable look of shock in them as Fliqpy looked down to where the cake knife was settled well into his middle. "C-cunt." He growled low as he tried to raise himself off of her, but was wracked by a bloody cough that kept his body rising. His hateful yellow eyes pierced her as he looked back up at her face. She did it. She escaped. Again... This is what she thought before she felt something sharp press against her side. She screamed as it slipped beneath her skin and lodged between her ribs and organs. " Not this time, bitch." Fliqpy grumbled, his voice hoarse and tired. " You're coming with me." Precious blood spilled from her body, the life in her eyes slipping away before him as he felt his own drifting away. He just had to hold on for a little longer, to watch her die, to accomplish killing every critter in Happy Tree. Her chest heaved with shuddering breaths, tears falling freely as she stared at the ceiling. This part, right here, was what she hated most about dying. Her bottom lip trembled and Fliqpy watched her with dimming eyes. She was going and he was too. It would just be another moment before her body would go cold as it was quickly paling beneath him, her lips tinting from their lush berry pink to dim and flat. He had never payed any particular to them, how plump and full the flesh on her face hanged or how sweet it looked bruised from falls down stair cases or tripping over nothing as she always did when he chased her. And, never once did he try to take a taste of them. With all of the strength he had dying in him, he propped himself up on one elbow as his ambers stared into her wet rubies. What was he doing? This, Flaky did not know as her sight grew darker and her mind fuzzy, only knowing that her body was becoming numb and that he was still above her as he bent down to her face. Fliqpy pressed his mouth against hers, his sharp teeth parting so to swipe his tongue against her bleeding lip, her blood rich and sweet against his taste buds. Suddenly, the quivering stopped and Flaky's body stilled beneath him as her life left her form. His head, drunk from the loss of blood looked at her lifeless features. Though her life slipping away from him was satisfying enough, something else in him was left hungry. Something he couldn't grasp as his body fell limp and his yellow sight dimming into green as consciousness vanished from his mind and death swept over him. Now, all life in Happy Tree Town was littered with corpses, fire resorted to embers as even the renowned hero failed to save them as Fliqpy even hung him from the phone lines when he tried o fly in and save them all from the green bears violence. But, no creature was left behind. Only death that blanketed the town in black burns and red sanguine.

Then, in the night, one by one, the clocks chimed as midnight struck the town, a shadow creeping through it like fog as the damage and havoc reaped upon it disappeared. Embers doused and shattered windows reversed back into clean clear slates as broken poles became erect once again and the bodies of critters faded away into nothing, only to appear safe and sound in their beds. The shadow crept further through the town, its long wispy hands clawing towards the home of a certain red porcupine as it slipped beneath the door, finding Flaky and Fliqpy lifeless on the floor. This scene was curious. It was often the shadow would find the red one, dead with the feeling of terrified air around her, but it had never found the green one above her with such a strange feeling emanating from him. The shadow reached forth to remove the green bear from her, but paused. What would happen if it left them there? Not returning them home. In its moment it thought this and reached between them, retrieving the sharp blades wedged in their bodies as it returned the combat knife to Flippy's belt and the cake knife to Petunia's kitchen. The shadow loved watching them, viewing from afar as they killed themselves over and over. But, perhaps, there should be a change this time. Though as it was entertaining, its display of mayhem was growing repetitive and boring. So, why not try something new and leave the two critters there on the floor entangled with each other? And so, with each blade gone and all blood cleared, it sealed their wounds and dissipated into the night as dawn called for its return to darkness. And, then, the sun rose with the chirping birds of morning while the shadow watched and waited for its favorite show to begin.

Sunlight cracked through the blinds of the living-room windows, shining upon Flaky's eyes as they fluttered open. She groaned sleepily, turning her head to process her surroundings. She was on the floor, the aching in her back telling her she had been there all night and the weight on her stomach beckoning her attention. Her crimson gave fell to her chest where green filled her vision, tickling her nose as her groggy mind tried to grasp what it was sitting on her chest. The green moved, revealing a face beneath it as it looked up at her. Immediately her eyes went wide as Flippy blinked at her in confusion. She buttoned her lip and tears began to fill her eyes again. That's right. He killed her last night, in the very spot she was laying. Flippy seemed to recalled this as well as he propped himself up on both hands. " F-Flaky!" He said, concern lining his voice heavily. " Are you okay?" His pushed himself off from her with a furious blush across his face. " I.. I" He tried to speak but was at a loss of words as he looked down at her, her hair a mess and her face stained with tears. " I'm sorry." he said and offered his hand down to her as he tried to offer her help up. But, she wouldn't take it as she flinched when he brought up his hand, her body shaking almost violently. " F-Flaky, I didn't mean..." He knew it was useless to explain. Though he didn't remember everything he had done, he knew people were hurt. He knew **he** hurt people. So, instead of giving anymore excuses or explanations, he pivoted and promptly left through the front door, leaving a scared and shivering Flaky to sit there alone on the floor. Flaky fell over and hugged her middle. Why was she not in bed? Why was he there when she woke up? Hot fat tears fell down her soft face as she cried against the wood floor. She was so frightened and confused. Just what was going on? A knock on her door made her jump with a yelp. Who was at her door already? She hesitantly got up from the floor and made her way to the door, peaking out behind the curtain to see whom the visitor was. " Hey Flaky." Giggles waved at her with a big smile. Flaky let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and opened the door. " H-hi, Giggles." she greeted her friend. Giggles let herself in and walked into the living room, her pink tail swishing behind her happily. " Handy and I are gonna go to the amusement park today, wanna go?" The Squirrel asked as she made herself at home. Flaky sighed anxiously and looked outside. She didn't want to go anywhere in the open, knowing **HE** was out there somewhere. " I-I don't know. Last time we went, Lumpy-" " Lumpy isn't running it anymore!" Giggles interrupted. " Snuffles got it all under control. There's even new rides!" Flaky had to take a step back as the cheerful squirrel raved about the new rides and safety, all the while ignoring Flaky's hesitancy. " Come on, Flaky! You have **got** to go!" She then let the porcupine have no other say and took her by her wrist, dragging the poor red head outside of the "safety" of her home. " C'mon, we're all eating breakfast at Pop's cafe." She continued as she pulled Flaky along. Flaky gave in from fighting and let Giggles drag her along to Pop and Cub's new eat stop, not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings though she absolutely did not want to be anywhere but home. Meanwhile, Flippy had returned home, his eyes wide and his stomach sick. What did he do? He sat in an old wooden chair as he tried to recollect what had happened, his strong hands running through green hair. He remembered walking, the sun warm and bright and happy tree friends smiling everywhere. He remembered seeing that picnic with Petunia and Cuddles... and Flaky. He leaned back in the chair with his barrette in his lap, a hand on his fore head as he thought on. He only wanted to stop by, to say hi and move along. But, no, he saw how comfortable they were with talking to him. He asked if it were okay to join. But, was that so much to ask? To enjoy a nice evening with friends. Friends he hardly knew because he kept his distance for their safety. He groaned and slouched back forward, his elbows digging into his knees as he stared at the ground. He remembered how scared she looked when he spoke to them, but he only took it as her normal skittishness. And, when he sat by her, he only assumed so more. But, then, Cuddles... The knife... His head ached with trying to remember so far into it. The cake. The Blood... He bit his lip so hard he could taste copper. His emerald eyes peeked up at the only remaining window in his house, finding the unwanted image of Fliqpy, sitting with his arms crossed, legs stretched out, and a displeased look on his face as he looked at his mirror image. Fliqpy's face though changed into a cruel smirk as he then leaned forward and spoke. " I got'em all Flippy. All of them." He said to his sanity. Flippy's jaw clenched as he tore his eyes away his chaotic half bellowing out a self satisfied laugh. Flippy couldn't stay in here any longer, not with him. He jumped up from his chair with a loud clatter as it fell back, colliding with the old wood flooring. He had to get his mind off of this, but how? He pulled on his jacket and exited his shack of a house, re-entering the forest around him. What could he do to distract him from all the harm he had caused? He couldn't just go back into town. Not after yesterday. Everyone would be so weary of him still. He stopped in his steps as he was strolling through the woods, his mind overflowing with worry as he had to lean against a tree to support his weight, his body sliding down its trunk as he then sat on the ground, eyes screwed shut and head in hands. There was no use. He couldn't stop only he could control his triggers or find away to avoid them at all times. But, that would mean never seeing his friends ever again, if he could even call them that. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. There had to be a way. His eyes were then caught by the sight of something stuck to his boot. He reached down to the object to find it to be a flyer. Now this looked promising. Flippy quickly stood and had a new found energy in him. This is just what he needed, some clean safe fun. He folded up the flyer and stuck it into his pocket as he made his way out of the woods and towards the formerly Lumpy owned fair grounds.

" Man, Pop sure knows how to scramble an egg." Toothy said as he shoveled more of the scrambled breakfast item into his bucktoothed smile. Handy nodded in agreement and he fumbled with his fork. Giggles would as well but she was busy stuffing herself with strawberry pancakes as Flaky settled for over easy eggs on toast. " What do you wanna ride first when we get there?" Handy asked Flaky as he reached for the bottle of ketchup which Flaky pushed closer to him as she saw how near his fork was to his neck as he held it in the bend of his arm while he reached best as he could. " I, uh, don't know yet." she said in reply. She really didn't want to ride anything because that was a death wish itself. " How about you Cuddles?" He then asked as he squeezed the ketchup onto his eggs. " I'm going on the bouncy belly first." she said as she took out a map from her purse. She unfolded the parchment and displayed it on the table between them all. " And then I wanna go on the blood stream coaster." she pointed out a roller coaster that went all throughout the park. Flaky gulped as she looked at it. " This time it has a safety tube all around it so no one goes flying off the tracks." she then pointed at another area. " And then, there's the heart racers with safety bumper balls. Then, the Bladder Boats." Cuddles continued to list all the rides she wanted to go on. And yes, there certainly was a number of amazing safety features, but it didn't help the tying knot in the pit of Flaky's stomach. " What time does it open?" Handy asked. Giggles looked closely to the map and replied. " It says it opens at ten and the first twenty people get in for half price!" She looked over to the diner clock with the new knowledge and gasped as she saw the time. " Oh! It's already ten till! We gotta go!" She exclaimed and hurried to pull money from her purse and slapped it on the table before grabbing Flaky by her sweater sleeve. " G-Giggles!" Flaky stuttered as she was pulled from the booth. She quickly set money on the table before Giggles managed to pull her away completely and let the chipmunk pull her. Flaky didn't understand what the big deal with getting there first was. It wasn't like there were more than twenty critters that lived in Happy Tree anyway, why was the discount so important? She just sighed. She would let her friend have this, not finding any real need to criticize her excitement. All four fuzzies were soon before the park gates in no time, finding themselves the first in line as Sniffles unlocked the entrance. " Welcome one and all to Organland!" He announced and took out a sliver box in the booth beside the gate. Giggles was the first to get in line to buy her tickets, handing Sniffles a bill which he then traded for a wristband and put it on her with a stamp. "Next." Sniffles waved at Flaky to step forward which she did with the help of Toothy walking with her to the ticket booth to give her confidence as she payed for her way in. The two beavers then followed in line as well. But when Sniffles tried to give Handy his wrist band, he found it would not stay due to his lack of appendages. " Hmmm." Sniffles hummed as he observed the problem. " Ah ha!" He reached around Handy's neck and secured the band on, squeezing his neck. " There we go!" he said to Handy as the beaver made a strained expression before nodding and following his friends into the park, the band restricting his breath somewhat. Meanwhile, outside of the park, Shifty and Lifty were skulking about outside the outer walls, snickering as they took out a marker and fake wrist bands, both Raccoons placing on the bands and smudging the marker on them to look like they had just visited as well as they walked to the gates. " Hey, you nee-" but Sniffles stopped in his words as the two lifted up their arms to show the 'passes' they already had. " Huh?" Sniffles scratched his head in confusion but let them passed as he wondered when he let them in. But, he just shrugged and waited for the next to enter. " Look!" Giggles said excitedly as she took hold of Toothy's arm. " Let's go on that!" She said as she pointed at the Blood Pressure ride. Toothy gulped at the tall heights of the ride. " Didn't you wanna go on the Bouncy Belly first?" he asked nervously. Giggles thought for a moment but soon replied. " Yeah, but I want to go on this now." She said and pulled him further. All but Flaky stood in line for the ride, her small feet frozen in place. " Come on Flaky!" Handy called from the line as Disco Bear let them onto it. " Yeah, come on Flaky! Don't be a scaredy cat!" Giggles said as Disco set the safety belts over her. With shaking legs she reluctantly stepped closer to the ride. But, much slower than what would have been appreciated. " Oh Boy." Disco sighed. he then stepped to Flaky and put his arm on her elbow with a friendly smile as he ushered her faster to the ride. " Alright. Blood Pressure is a go go." Disco said as he stood by the controls. Flaky gave her belts an experimental tug and took a deep breath. " Woohoo!" Toothy cheered as the machine began to move, taking them higher and higher. As it raised them, Sniffles had let in more and more visitors including Petunia whom brought Cub along for Pops, Cuddles, Nutty, and a particular green bear. " There ya go! Have safe fun!" Sniffles said to Flippy as he stamped his arm. " Will do." Flippy replied happily as he entered the park. Everything looked so interesting and well padded as he strolled through the park, wondering which ride he should give a whirl first. His heart suddenly jumped into his throat as he heard the blood curdling screams of park goers. He quickly turned around and watched as the Blood Pressure ride came hurdling down, Flaky screaming loudly as it fell, her flakes trailing behind in the air. But, it slowed to a stop before reaching the ground, the safety belts releasing as each passenger was placed safely back on the earth. "Woo! That was so awesome!" Handy exclaimed as they left the ride. Flaky was several shades lighter and missing a few quills that were stuck to the ride seats. Flippy sighed deeply and turned away from the ride, flashbacks of parachute deployments running through his mind as he tried to put it on something else. " Hotdogs! Cotton Candy! Popcorn!" Lumpy called from a snack booth. Flippy hummed and licked his lips. A hotdog sounded really good just about then. He walked on over to the booth and stood in line as Nutty bought it out of all its sweets, stuffing sticks of cotton candy into his mouth before leaving the stand. " What can I getya?" Lumpy asked as he leaned against the counter. " One Hotdog, please." Flippy replied and took his wallet out. " Sure thing." The moose turned away for a moment to retrieve a ready wienie from the rolling grill as he then put it in place between a bun. " Mmm." Flippy switched money for the hotdog and located the condiments quickly as Lumpy set another dog on to fry. But, as he did, his tie caught into the roller, pulling him closer and closer to it as FLippy walked away out of ear shot as Lumpy cried out for him to help, the sound of the amusement parking drowning him out as the roller took in his face and soon the rest of his head as the hotdogs sizzled with a fresh set of eye balls cooking along with them, his body falling limp behind the booth. But, Flippy wouldn't notice as he ate into his hot food. Flaky though wasn't having so much fun as she was dragged onto another ride. " Yarg, keep yer feet and hands inside the vehicle at all times." Russell said as he began the Bladder Boats. Flaky was alone in her own boat as Giggles and Handy sat together and Toothy in his own. Even Petunia and Cub sat together as the engines began to start on the boats. Then, in a blurry of buzzes boats began to bounce against each other, joyfully ramming into the other with splashes of water flying into the air. Cub giggled cheerfully as they were bumped and bumped back, enjoying his day at the park with his babysitter. Giggles was having a lot of fun too, ramming into each park goer that she came across, soaking them with the splashes her boat made. Flaky did her best to steer clear from her friends rough play, growing nervous as she looked at the sharp looking fans that propelled them about beneath each boat. But, Giggles payed no mind as she bumped hard into Petunia's boat. " Got you!" Giggles laughed happily as she soaked Petunia whom laughed as well, not noticing the small missing critter that was just at her side, now floating beneath the boats as he tried to resurface. Suddenly, the buzzers went off. " Times up, Mates! Bring it on home to harbor." Russell called and all brought their boats back to the dock before going off to an other ride again, the water behind them tinged red with a floating spinner cap floating on the surface. " Let's go on the Coaster!" Giggles hen proposed as they approached the ride. " I-I'm good on this one." Flaky said as she stopped outside of the line. Giggles and the beavers gave her a curious look. " Come on Flaky, it'll be fun." Giggles tried to grab her hand but Flaky quickly stepped back. " I don't... I don't want to." she said in a slightly firmer voice. Giggles looked at her but then just shrugged. " Okay." and went on to the ride. Mole stood by and listened as each friend sat into the seats of the coaster and pulled down the safety bars with audible clicks. And then, with all her friends seated, Flaky watched them as they were rolled away, sighing out in relief. Now she could have some safe fun. With a small smile she headed over to the snake booth, quite in the mood for some cotton candy as she walked up to the snack shack. But, when she found it, it was unattended. " Hello?" she asked into the booth. Funny. The roller grill was still working and the popcorn machine still had popping snacks coming from it. But, where was the worker. She sighed and shrugged as she saw that there was no cotton candy left anyway. She then spotted Nutty whom still had a handful of cotton candy stick in his hand as he was stuffing gummies into his face, looking very lethargic. " Uh... hi." Flaky said as she stepped over to him. He gave her a tired wave and put another gummy worm into his mouth. " Hi." he huffed. Flaky twiddled her thumbs and stood awkwardly. " Are you gonna finish all of that?" she asked unsuredly as she pointed at the cotton candy. Nutty looked at the candy and held it away from her. Huffing as he spoke, " Yes." his face then turned a worse shade of green and his cheeks grew. But, before spewing the semi digested candy, he swallowed it back down with a large exhale. " Um, can I have just one?" Flaky tried again as she noticed how sick he was already. " No!" Nutty said with a slight tone of anger in his voice. " Don't you think you've had enough?" Both critters looked up and found the veteran bear standing with his head cocked to the side. " I have no-" again Nutty almost vomits as Flippy steps over, smiling at Flaky. " I got ya." He said, meaning it in a friendly way, but scaring the daylight out of Flaky with his choice of words. He quickly stepped to Nutty and swiped a stick from his hand and held it away as the stuffed squirrel squabbled to get it back. " No! I'm not do-herp!" And then, a cascade of pink sugary vomit fell from his mouth as Flippy and Flaky scurried back from it. Nutty then fell over into his own vomit as he passed out in the pink puddle of goo. Both critters had to look away, one out of disgust and the other out of fear of losing himself as he turned away from the critter laying face down in moosh. " Uh, here." Flippy said as he offered over the candy. With a shaky hand, Flaky took the pink fluff, unsure of how she felt about eating now that she witnessed a pink waterfall of puke. " T-thank you." she said and moved away from the pink pile, wanting to find somewhere to sit away from the sickening smell. " Hey!" Flippy called as he caught up to her, causing her to jump. " Mind if I walk with you?" he asked, that usual friendly smile on his face. Flaky froze in her thoughts and dumbly said " Okay." Flippy smiled and walked beside her as he was enjoying the company despite the dying feeling Flaky had inside her. " So, why are you alone?" Flippy asked as he put his hands into his pockets. " I mean, no offense but I never really see you with out someone escorting you around." Flaky took a wisp of the cotton candy and shyly put it into her mouth. " I, um, came here with friends.. uh Giggles, Handy, and Toothy." She said, struggling to speak as her head told her to run, to just ignore him and run off before he went on another crazed rampage. But, he did get that candy for her, and he was being rather civil. " So, what, did they just leave you?" Flippy asked, his brows scrunched as he couldn't understand what kind of friends just leave behind someone so timid. " N-no, they went on a ride I didn't want to go on." She quickly replied, feeling the need to defend her friends as they really didn't do any wrong. Flippy hummed in thought but relaxed. " What ride was it?" he then questioned as Flaky sat down at a bench shaped like a bone. " The Blood Stream." she said with a little more confidence. Flippy sat beside her with raised brows. " Yeah, that's a scary ride." he relaxed with his elbows resting on the back of the bench. " It's way too scary for me." Flippy gave him a look, pausing in her bits of cotton candy she was slowly consuming. " Too scary for you? Aren't you a veteran?" She asked. Flippy shrugged and spoke, " Yup. But, it wasn't very fun." he said, his eyes dimming a little as he thought about the past. Flaky noticed his train of thought leaving and she quickly popped up, not wanting him to be triggered by flashbacks of the doom and mayhem of war. " L-let's go ride something." She said and put out her hand, offering to pull him up of the bench. Flippy blinked and took her hand, blushing a bit at the sudden friendliness. She pulled him up and tugged him along as she led him to the Kidney Stone ride. " L-let's try this one." she sat down into one of the carts as he sat on the other side of her in it. Flippy just went along with her as she seemed more enthusiastic all of the sudden and buckled himself into the seat. Mime stepped up to them and observed their seatbelts and gave them a thumbs up when he found them well seated and began the ride. " What kind of ride is this?" Flippy asked as they were being lifted into the air. " I-it's like a ferris wheel." she said. The ride, indeed was like a very small ferris wheel with the exception of it moving the stone like carts though what looked like a kidney. Flippy, though very unimpressed smile as Flaky enjoyed the ride. This must have been more at her pace, slow and easy instead of the fast paced rides the park was filled with. He couldn't help but notice how her red hair moved softly with the wind as the wheel brought them up and down, how it shifted just slightly but enough to expose her soft neck. His eyes glazed over. There was that feeling again, the one he didn't know where it came from. But, it was there, just like she was in front of him. Soft and small, but there. He brought his eyes back to the view around them as the ride came to a stop. " What next?" He asked as they stepped off. Suddenly, a scream tore through the park. Both critters looked about as their eyes fell on the roller-coaster tubes. Somehow, Handy was standing on the tracks inside the protective tube at the bottom of an incline as the cart itself with a very frightened Giggles and Toothy were still strapped into were creeping slowly up. " Let me out!" Handy banged on the protective glass, the band around his throat weakening him from running as it became harder and harder to breath, his face turning purple and his nubs for hands beginning to turn red through their bandages as he banged harder and harder to be let out. " Shit." Flippy muttered as he stared in horror. Then, as the cart peeked at the top of the incline, it swooped low and fast, smearing Handy all over the inside of the tube all the way through the park as the cart kept going on and on. Sadly, to Handy's misfortune, Mole didn't see that his seat belt straps were too loose nor did her see the beaver fall from his seat during a loop that left him behind as the cart went around the park again. It wasn't until the buzzer went off did Mole finally stop the ride and let free the blood covered passengers whom wobbled out with red and pale faces. Flippy's eye twitched as he witnessed it all, Flaky becoming aware of what was going to happen next if she stayed around. So, instinctively, she turned tail and began to run. Flippy's head shook as it throbbed with pain, memories flooding his mind as he turned to look at Flaky. " Fla-" we began to say but saw as she ran away from him, looking back at him when she heard her name for only a moment as she just ran on. " Do-don't...run away from me bitch." In that instance his green eyes faded into crazed yellow. How dare she run away from him while he was talking to her. Meanwhile, Petunia was looking about the park frantically for Cub, running through the place all while calling out his name. She wouldn't notice though as she ran passed Nutty, his vomit slicking the ground as she ran through the candy substance and slipping through it. " Aaaaah!" She screamed as the goo slipped her all the way to the Blood Pressure ride, bumping into Disco Bear at the controls as he was settling Lifty and Shifty into their seats. But, with Petunia flying into Disco, he hit the control box and sent both raccoons up as the box blitzed. " Uh oh." Disco bear said as he hurried away from the box, the metal exploding as it sent the ride higher up, faster than safely possible and sending the brothers flying into the air. Petunia, her feet still slick with puke slipped again, landing on Sniffles as he was on his way to see just what was happening in his park. " I'm so sorry!" Petunia said as she stood back up, her feet stepping on his glasses which had fallen off. She then yelped and held her foot as the glass pierced her flip-flops and cut her. Again she slips and falls back, hitting her head on the ground. Her head in a painful daze, she didn't notice until it was too late when the Blood Pressure ride came back down fast and unstopping as it crushed her head beneath. Sniffles stood up blind without his glasses. Just what was going on? First the concession stand closes without notice, and then a ride goes haywire and now he was glassesless. He muttered to himself as he walked through the park to try and see what he could do. As he did that, Disco Bear was hiding off as he didn't want to be to blame when Sniffles found the ride he was in charge of broken and the passengers gone. But, as Sniffles passed him by he let out a sigh of relief and stepped out of his hiding place. Not that it would have been the best decision as Fliqpy stomped on through, spotting the afro baring bear. Immediately he noticed the golden gaze of Fliqpy and turned on his heels to run, but with the amplified height of his hair, he was caught with Fliqpy grabbing a handful of the orange fluff, striking his blade across the orange bears neck and leaving him there to bleed out as he hunted for that damn red porcupine whom was hiding scared behind another ride as chaos slowly unfurled. " Flaky! You get your ass out here!" he barked out as he searched the park. Flaky covered her mouth and closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't think to check behind the Kidney Stone ride. " Ha! Got ya!" He spoke as he hopped over the guard rail. Flaky's eyes flew open as she fumbled into the carts as they spun still, Mime unfortunately being another victim of Fliqpy as he was pierced with the lever of the ride. Fliqpy quickly grabbed hold of one of the carts and climbed into it with one hand, his other still holding his knife as they looked at each other from opposite carts. Fliqpy then gave a dangerous grin as Flaky's cart swooped right beneath his, the green bear jumping down to her cart, leaving them in the same place as the wheel turned. With his knife, he threw it into the back to Mime's skull, moving the deer and flipping the lever with the applied force as it brought them to the top and not moving further. " No where to go, Flaky." He said as he stepped closer. " No where to hide." Her knees bumped into the seat of the ride and she fell back, sitting in the seat as he loomed closer. " Just you and me." As he said this the lever made another twitch as the body on it was to heavy to support, breaking the lever. The ride shook as the base of the lever began to buzz and spark with blood dripping into the mechanism. Fliqpy stilled in his attack as the ride shook and Flaky looked about with scared wide eyes. And then, a loud bang was made and the ride fell, rolling them off the stand it was on. " Fuck!" Fliqpy barked and grabbed up Flaky, flinging her over his shoulder as he quickly jumped off the ride. The wheel rolled away from them and began to crush everything in its path as critters ran away. Flaky didn't know what to do, but began to struggle in his hold as he marched them to the entrance. " Fucking shit place." he mumbled as he adjusted her on his shoulder, keeping a strong hold on her as she began to beat at his back. " L-let me go!" she cried, hot wet tears falling down her face as he carried her out off the park with was quickly catching fire. Flaky suddenly froze as she felt something wet and cold press against her beneath her dress, the shivering metal of Fliqpy's knife staining her panties with the blood painting it. " Keep it up. I dare you." Fliqpy said as he made a small incision on her inner thigh with his blade. " P-please, l-let me go." she sobbed. But, he would ignore her. Instead, he took them further into the forest surrounding the park. Flaky began to panic and squirmed more as he took them further and further away. Flaky then found herself being lifted from his shoulder as her ass met with the ground. " Ah!" Flaky exclaimed as she tried to scramble away. But, Fliqpy was on her immediately as he pinned her hands above her. Flaky screamed through heavy tears and tried to jerk away until she felt metal touching her neck. " Stop." Fliqpy said firmly his dark ambers glaring down at her. Flaky's lips buttoned, her bottom lip still quivering as she stilled in his grasp. Fliqpy took away his knife and plunged it into the dirt beside them, her wrist in his hand as he held them tighter. By this time Flaky was so afraid, she had closed her eyes again and was wishing for it to just end already. But, it wouldn't. She gasped when she felt something warm and wet drag up her neck and her eyes popped open to see Fliqpy's face beneath hers as his sharp teeth nipped at her pulse, making her yelp. Fliqpy placed small but hungry kisses against her collar bone, almost like he was experimenting with the act of it as he trailed them to the center of her chest above her dress. " Mmm." he hummed as he took in the scent of her skin. Flaky just lied there, her brows furrowed and lip still trembling as he kissed her jaw. That's when she noticed the hardened bulge in his pants pressing against her thigh. She whimpered as his lips touched her cheek, turning her head away as he tried to catch her lip. " Flaky..." He said lowly, his voice causing her skin to prickle as he whispered to her. " Look at me Flaky~" he purred into her ear, coaxing her to look up at him, his eyes dark and hungry as he stared down at the red girl beneath him. Flaky peeked at him with teary eyes watching as he opened up his military jacket and exposing the black tank beneath it. " Don't move." He warned as he slowly let go of her hands. Again she made weak small noise as he sat back up, taking his jacket in his hands to pull it off, revealing the hard muscle beneath the green garment. He then swiftly took her hand and pulled from the ground, her legs splitting as he pulled her into his lap with her ass sitting flush against his groin, causing her to blush vibrant red. " Flaky~" he purred as he nipped her ear and chuckled, his hands roaming down her arms as they traveled behind her enjoying the way her sweater dress fit to her curves until he met with her ass. " Hmm~" he gave a pleased hum as his hands squeezed her rear firmly, causing her to squeak an squirm in his hold again. He brought an arm around and held her in place on his lap as his other hand returned to gently grab her neck. " Shhh." He hushed her as his thumb caressed her cheek, his lips meeting with her cheeks again to kiss away the scared tears still rolling down his face. Again he chuckles and smiles a sharp grin into her cheek. " It's alright." he assured her as the arm holding her in place grabbed the material of her dress, pulling it higher to expose her red striped panties. " F-F-Flippy, please." she cried softly as his hand grabbed her neck firmer so she couldn't move to escape. He growled and nipped her jaw, his sharpened teeth nicking the skin as her blood surfaced in a small speck. " Don't call me that." he scolded as his hand fell lower into her panties, feeling the bare skin of her plump firm end. " If you're gonna call me anything, call me..." Fliqpy pushed her over to the ground, the earth taking the dress off her shoulders as it moved against her. " Ah!" She exclaimed as her chest was bared to him, her soft mounds just there beneath the cloth as her pink nipples hardly peeked from the red cloth. " Oh~." Fliqpy licked his sharp canines as he looked down at the exposed flesh, his hand coming to pull the cloth further as his head bent down to the tender mounds. " You..." he flicked his tongue against her nipple, making her gasp. " Can call me Fliq." he then latched onto the fragile bud as his tongue lavished it while he hummed at the sweet taste of her skin. Flaky panted at the sudden sensation. She had never so much as even touched herself before and there she was, partially naked with a blood covered crazed bear lapping at her skin. She bit her lip and turned her head away as her eyes screwed shut. This couldn't be happening. But, yet he was there, suckling her breast. His amber eyes peeped up at her, full of lust and need. The look on her face though was displeasing. He let go of her nipple with a wet pop. How could he make that face change, what could he do to make it better? Fliqpy hummed in thought as his eyes roved over her body, carefully absorbing the image of herself into his brain as he didn't want his sanity to forget just what he had done to the poor red head in his gaze. Then, gently but firmly he took the back of one of her knees in hand as he hiked her dress higher until it crumpled in her middle with the top half as well, leaving her chest and lower half bare as he then kissed her belly. Flaky made a small noise when he found an area on her belly that made her body flinch when he licked the spot. "Oh, she's so sensitive." he chuckled as he kissed the spot against with an open mouth kiss. Flaky's head was spinning. Her mind foggy as she was given kiss after lick and bite after kiss, forgetting the cut on her legs as his mouth openly kissed down her smooth stomach, his tongue tantalizing her skin as she found herself lost in the fog. She gasped when she felt his sharp teeth snap the elastic band of her panties, her eyes shooting down at him. He made direct eye contact with her and with a cruel smirk he licked up along her most precious place with one long stroke, adoring the sleepy looking in her eyes as his tongue drag across her. " That feels good, doesn't it?" Fliqpy asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear her admit it. Flaky bit her lip an threw her to the dirt, her face burning from embarassment. Fliqpy huffed, annoyed and tired of taking his time trying to get her to enjoy this. Roughly, he yanked her panties off of her legs and spread them with strong force, making Flaky yelp in surprise as he exposed her. " Now, that is a pretty pussy." He purred as he resumed his position between her legs. " Flip-I-I-Mean-FLiq-I" Flaky stuttered as she tried to stop him but her words were useless as they fell from her mouth, not that it mattered to Fliqpy. No, he would ignore her protest and drag his hot wet tongue against her pink folds. "Ah!" Flaky's mouth fell agape as he licked her, her fingers tangling in his hair as she tried to push him away. But, that only made him want to push more as he grabbed on of her wrist in his hand, squeezing the appendage hard as his hungry ambers pierced her crimson gaze. Flaky stared right back at him, the confusion clear on her face but an underlying need prominent. She'd never been touched like this before, especially not this way. The idea of that made him harder in his pants as his gaze softened, looking lustfully playful as he gave her another long stroke, a smirk on his face with half lidded eyes. " You like this, don't you?" He said, not expecting an answer as he flicked his tongue against her hardened nub. She squeaked as he lavished her clit in wet laps, gently sucking on it as she began to pant. She closed her eyes again, her jaw slack as she felt something strange building low in her belly as he was being so gentle to her sacred spot. Fliqpy then went lower with his tongue and prodded her entrance, getting her to whimper as his tongue found the hole. He delved his tongue into the depths of her pussy, humming as her sweet taste covered his tongue while he pushed it in and out of her. Flaky, with a hand still in his hair, gripped it tighter as her pants became more vocal and the sensation building in her became to coil like white hot metal. Fliqpy watched as her face went from confused to dizzy as he replaced his tongue for his finger, deriving a shaky gasp from Flaky as he carefully teased her, not wanting to give it to her so quickly. He wanted to savor the look on her face as he pushed it fully into her. " Oh..." Flaky gave out a needy moan as she sounded out the word and her head fell forward as his finger dove into her. He then returned with his tongue to her clitoris as he pumped his finger, curling it inside of her as to get to that oh so precious G-spot. She let out a soft mewl as his flexed his digit, her hips bucking as the coil tightened further and her hand pulling at his hair. " F-Fliq!" she panted as she heaved her chest, the coil burning her to the core as it felt like it was about to break inside of her, her voice having grown husky with his ministrations. "Fliq!" she cried out as a sudden wave of euphoria crashed over her, her back arching off of the ground. She moaned and whimpered as it bathed her in pleasure, the hand in Fliqpy's hair loosening until it fell slack on the ground. Fliqpy lapped at her juices, swallowing down her love as he saved some to ease himself into her when he did. Flaky just lied on the ground, her head gone in the fog of orgasm as Fliqpy pulled off his black tank, tossing it aside as he hovered over her with an arm propping him up beside her head. That was the look he wanted. No fear. No worry. Just pleasure. His reached with a free hand to his belt and began to undo the leather as he then unbuttoned his green cargoes. She wasn't even looking up when he retrieved himself from the confining fabric of his green boxers, his fingerless gloves placing around his cock as he began to jerk himself off with her juices slicking his hand. He then bent his arm and got low to her ear to whisper to her again. " You're so fucking hot, Flaky." he whispered harshly against her skin, making whimper. His chest pressed on her more as he nudged her cunt with his firm girth. " I wanna make you feel good, Flaky~" he purred and prodded further. Her little hands, with a mind of their own, reached out to touch his sides as she still couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, so embarrassed and ashamed of herself as she let this deranged man touch her in the most intimate ways. She craned her neck as he kissed at it, mindlessly giving it up to him as licked up its length. Fliqpy pushed into her further, slowly entering her temple as her eyes began to scrunch. " O-ow." She muttered as he pushed further. " Ow!" Her head lifted from her daze and she looked down at her body as he pressed more. " Fliq, t-t-that hurts!" she whimpered, her hands grabbing his sides as she then bit her lip. " I know, I know, just hold on." He said, his forehead resting against hers as he kissed her cheeks. She then began to struggle against him. " W-wait!" She gasped as his member stretched out her walls. Flaky's nails dug into his skin as he went deeper inside of her tight cavern, his hand gripping the grass as the pressure of her virgin hole caused an electric chill run up his spine. Tears were already running down her face again as she began to cry gently against his chest, a mixture of sweat and tears collecting on her face and chest. Fliqpy was huffing as he refrained from fucking her into the Earth, his lungs feeling heavy as he took in each breath. He grunted as his hips bucked into hers, gaining him a painful outcry from Flaky as she buried her face into the croon of his neck, her arms wrapped around him as her nails cut his back, small lines of blood peeking from his skin. HE let out a low growl as he was then fully enveloped in her cunt, her tight walls squeezing him to ecstatic heights as he rocked gently into her. Flaky sniffled and whimpered into his neck as virgin blood ripped from his conjoinment with her to the earthy floor. Fliqpy's back muscled tensed as he withdrew himself from her, the scent of her spilled virginity rising to his nose as he inhaled the coppery scent. Without thinking he thrusted back into her. Flaky screamed out from the harsh action and slipped her arms from around him to push at his chest. " Don't..." Fliqpy grabbed both of her hands and pinned them against her chest as he bent to kiss her cheeks just beneath her eyes. " You're fine. It's gonna be fine." he said as he shook his head clear. He had to focus and not tear her apart less ruin what he started. " P-please." she sobbed as she sank into herself, her body shaking violently. " It hurts." Fliqpy's shoulders dropped as he looked down at her. He didn't like that. Though that teary eyed flushed look she had was so fuckable, the sound in her voice made his fingers ache as his chest felt a new weight inside of it. Gently, he picked her from the ground, pressing her chest flush against him as he sat against a tree. The new position pierced her further, feeling like a spike peircing her through as he sat them down. With his hand on her hip, he cupped her jaw and pulled her closer to finally kiss her trembling lip, kissing it tenderly as he relaxed against the tree and pulled away. Flaky looked at him with teary rubies, unsure of what he was doing until he patted her hip. " Go at your own pace, Baby." he said, his eyes dark but the cruel grin he usual held gone, in its place a small frown as he looked almost remorseful. Flaky blushed and looked down at what he was reffering to. he took her hands and put it to his shoulders as he showed her how to support herself before taking her hips again. " Move like this." he instructed as he pushed her hips very slowly. Flaky whimpered from the dull pain still present in her pelvis but did as told and moved her hips against him. Fliqpy let her practice the motion, his hands holding her hips softly as his head lied back against the tree, reveling in the feel of her tight body moving on him. " That's it." He said in a hush voiced as he took a deep breath. Though she was still sniffling, her tears stopped falling as she watched his reactions. Did this really feel that good to him? She bit her lip and leaned against his chest more as she held onto his shoulders, her breast pressing against his chest as she watched closer. She moved herself faster against him as the pain ebbed away, replacing with pleasure as she rocked her hips, her clit grinding into his pelvis. " ah..." she breathed as her body began to move more urgently against him, all while still watching as his brows furrowed and his hands tightened on her hips. " O-oh~" she sighed and rocked harder, her hips bucking with need. She moaned out as her body started to move on its own, fucking herself with his hard on. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as her hips bucking became fevered and wild. " Ah! Fliq!" she cried out as her body sat up right from his chest, her nails digging into his shoulders as she fucked him with need. The coil was back and forming fast in her body. " Fuck, Flaky." he growled as he grabbed her hips hard and thrusted himself into her, panting as he could feel her body tightening around him. That was it, it was too much now. He sat up straight with ehr and wrapped his arms around her with a hand grasping her shoulder to thrust her down hard on his cock, repeating the motion over and over until he felt her body stiffen and she screamed, making growl loudly as his seed filled her. " Fuck yeah, Flaky." he panted into her hair as he rode out their orgasm, her body quickly going limp in his arms as he fell back onto the tree again, staining the bark with his bloody scratched back. he held her there for a long moment, too tired to move. " God Damn, Flaky." He huffed as he delivered a smack to her ass, earning him a surprised squeak. Flaky, her body still shaking, looked up at him with sleepy eyes that drooped heavily as her fuzzy brain began to lull into sleep. " Fuck." Fliqpy sighed as the porcupine fell into slumber. Carefully, he removed himself from inside of her and lifted her off of him enough to pull up and button his pants. He then wrapped an arm around and beneath her as he picked up the strewn cloths, holding her close to his body so that she didn't go flopping about. Then with his shirt, jacket, her panties in hand and her in his arms he left their sinful spot and began towards home.

Pain was the first thing Flaky felt when she opened her eyes. A deep dull pain that was embedded low in her body. She rubbed her groggy eyes and sat up with a groan as one of her hands went to hold the pained area. Just what happened to make her hurt so bad? That's when she noticed the odd surroundings around her. She blinked rapidly and looked about her. Torn up wood walls and worn furniture were the first things she noticed, second was the delicious smell in the air, and third was how dark it was growing outside. She squinted at one of the boarded windows as the orange sky spilled through. Just where was she? " 'Bout time you woke up." Flaky jumped when she heard a the voice speak, her head snapping to near behind her. Fliqpy was standing there, smirking down at her with his golden gaze with a plate in his hand. " W-wh-what?" Flaky asked confused as to what was happening. Fliqpy didn't answer, instead he grabbed the old wood chair he had left just that morning and pulled it up to the bed, sitting in it as he then sat the plate of food on her lap, reclining back into the seat as he just looked at her with a self pleased smirk. Flaky just looked at the plate and then back to him, her face clear with puzzlement. " You gonna fuckin eat or what?" Fliqpy asked, irritated that she wasn't eating the food he made for her. Flaky shot her eyes back down to the plate and picked up the fork sitting on it as she finally took a real look at what was sitting on it. Macaroni and cheese with a side of chips. She blinked at the meal given to her an dug into the mac n cheese, taking her first bite. Fliqpy's annoyed expression returned to pleased as he relaxed and watched her eat. She didn't know why she was still alive nor why he had made her food. Perhaps it was poisoned? She gulped the mac down hard and looked at it. It didn't taste funny. But, it wasn't like she didn't notice before when poisoned in the passed with rat killer and normal old cyanide. " What, do you not like it?" Fliqpy asked with a cocked brow. Flaky shook her head quickly. " N-no! I-I do." She took a bigger bite and quickly ate the rest of the plate before letting out a stuffed sigh. Fliqpy smiled another satisfied grin and took away the plate. It wasn't until she handed off the plate did she finally realize her dress was draped over the chair he had pulled up. She immediately looked down at her bare body and squeaked as she pulled the thin blankets to cover herself. Fliqpy chuckled behind her and loomed over the short headboard of the bed. " No reason to be shy know, Flakster." He said and leaned further to kiss her cheek and run his hands down her body. Again, she squeaked while his hands roved over her as chills began to form on her skin. " F-Fliq." she stuttered quietly as his hands continued to caress lower and lower until his head was buried in her neck and his hands found her still moist cunt. Flaky gasped as his fingers unfurled her sweet petals as the other felt at the smooth wetness before pushing a finger inside of her. Flaky shook in his embrace as her heart raced and her eyes grew heavy as the hand that had opened her began to move against her clit, eliciting dulcet mewls from the porcupine. It wasn't long until she was moving against him, her hand clutching his arm while he kissed and bit her neck and shoulder. Fliqpy hastened his ministrations, speeding his motion as he ground into her clit, his other hand adding a second finger to her cavern as she panted and pleaded. " F-Fli, please..." She whimpered as her body began to move on its own. " Please, what?" he said low into her ear. Flaky blushed hard as she couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted, that being for him to make her cum again. Fliqpy bit her ear harshly, making her cry out. " What do you want?" he growled as he removed his hands from her groin, making whimper pitifully as he took them away. He then tore the blankets from her hand and grabbed her roughly by her arm, pulling her off of the bed and forcing her over a bent position as he then delivered a firm smack to her ass. " What do you want, Flaky?" he asked again, his voice hard and thirsty for her pleads. Flaky sniffled against the sheets as fresh tears fell and soaked the cloth below. " I-I-I..." she fell silent again and shook her head against the sheets. Fliqpy growled and delivered another smack, making her head jerk back as she yelped in pain before he caressed the abused spot. " Tell me Flaky." He said as he bent over her to speak against her ear, his stiffened cock pressing against her bare ass. " Tell me and I'll give it to you." he said in a softer tone, his hand still rubbing her pained ass. Flaky pouted and looked at him with tearful eyes before looking away ashamedly. " P...p-please m-m-make me c-cum." she asked meekly as she hid her face into the sheets again. Fliqpy kissed her back and lower until he stood and ran his palm up her length. " You got it, Baby." His hand snaked around her side and quickly located her desire as his other hand worked at his pants, pulling himself out as he rubbed her down again. This time he wouldn't have to be so gentle with her not-so-virgin body. He pressed the head of his manhood against her , getting a very surprising response from her when she backed into it without him having to push or pull her closer. Instead, she pierced herself with his hard on and sighed when she felt him fill her. Fliqpy acted upon this instantly and grabbed a fist full of her hair. " Not so shy now, huh?" he teased her as he rubbed her faster, making her legs shake as she bucked against him, doing her best to get him to enter her completely. But, he wouldn't allow her all of him, not without begging first. " I don't fucking thinks so." he said in a hungry voice. " You want it? Beg me for it" Flaky bit her lip as he spoke to her, her nails digging into the sheets as she began to stutter her need. " P-please g-give it to me." Fliqpy bit her shoulder and spoke into it. " Give it to me, who?" Flaky mewled loudly as he dragged his tongue up her neck and finally spoke louder. " Please, Give it to me, Fliq!" She whimpered as her embarrassment flared, but it would soon be forgotten as Fliqpy rammed his girth into her tight orifice, making her scream. " Fuck!" He growled as he began to plow her from behind, her ass slapping against his skin as his hand was still at work on her clit. " Aaah~!" Flaky cried out as her body trembled. " Fliq! FLIQ!" her body was crushed beneath the powerful blow of orgasms and her legs went weak. " Shit." Fliqpy was quick to catch her falling body as he shoved her more onto the bed, her legs hanging weakly off the edge as he held her hips in one arm as the other propped him up, not even skipping a beat as he rammed her full of his raging meat. He bent close to her body and bit into her shoulder again, biting so hard that his sharpened teeth cut her skin. Flaky sobbed out a mewl as the pain and pleasure concoction over came her, her body shaking hard beneath him as his form stiffened. " Mm, fuck yeah, Flaky." He growled into her hair as he came into her pussy, filling her with his hot white seed. " You're my fuckin' little cum bucket, now. You got that?" He said as he pulled her hair to make her look at him. Brows scrunched and eyes dark, she nodded mindlessly. " That's right." Fliqpy said, grinning against her jaw as he kissed her again. He slowly removed his softening girth from her and moved her further onto the bed, crawling into the worn mattress and sheets as well as the sun had fallen from the sky, leaving them in darkness and ecstasy as night swept through Happy Tree Town.

Day breaks. The sun began to rise over the far mountains as birds start to sing their morning tune, praising the sun as it crept into the sky and stirring awake the sleepy red porcupine nuzzled deep into warm sheets. What a bizarre day she had yesterday. First with that encounter with Flippy and then the amusement park. It all had happened so fast and seemed to have all just been a strange dream, one that she could just forget now that she was home and safe in her bed. But, something seemed off. She never remembered her blankets being this scratchy, nor did she remember the strong smell of pine and dust in her home. With her blurry vision she cracked her eyes open, finding mostly darkness at first as she found her head beneath covers. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she slowly woke, not yet able to tell where she was. A pull on her hip then called her attention as she looked down beside her, finding Flippy with his arm around her waist as he was still asleep. Flaky covered her mouth as she gasped. What was she still doing here!? Why wasn't she at home? Her head spun with all sorts of confusion as Flippy was roused from slumber due to her squeaks and movement. " ..wha..." he said sleepily before his eyes shot open wide and he fell out of bed. " Ah!" he tumbled off the bed and scrambled to stand, quickly noticing his pants were undone and zipping them right away. " I-I-I " he stuttered. His face then dropped and turned beet red as he saw her perky and round breasts. " Ah! I-I'm sorry!" He said and turned around from her. Flaky only realized what he meant by that when she looked down and saw herself still nude. She covered herself with her arms and looked to the ground with a pink blush gracing her cheeks. Flippy though was a vibrant red as he focused hard on not listening to her shift about behind him. Just what was she doing in HIS house NAKED!? His eyes were caught by a glimmer as he looked up, finding his alter ego leaning against the mirror, smirking and wiggling his brows at his sanity. HE DID THIS. Fliqpy turned his eyes towards Flaky's reflection as she searched for her panties around the bed. Not that she would find them as Fliqpy had hidden them from her for safe keeping. Flippy averted his gaze from the mirror as he didn't want to probe her privacy as she searched for her clothes. Fliqpy then made a knock on the glass, getting Flippy's attention again as his insanity pointed to the chair close to him. Flippy looked at the chair and saw the red sweater dress Flak wore most days laying on it. " Oh." He said softly and picked it up. " Uh, Flaky." He said as he held out the garment. Flaky looked up from searching around the bed and saw her dress in his hand. Blushing still, she rose from the bed and crept behind him to take the dress from his hand. Looking at him oddly as he was acting so strange. She bit her lip and looked at him from behind, admiring how his black tank stretched tightly over his back muscles. She dropped the dress to the floor and stepped closer to him, pressing her chest into his back as she brought shaky hands around his middle, wrapping them around him gently as she hugged him. Flippy was frozen in placing, his eyes as wide as saucers as he felt the cushion of her breast pressing against his back, letting out a breath as he couldn't believe she was touching him like that, with her body naked and close to him. The mirror caught his gaze again, finding his part half looking abnormaly calm as it looked down at where her arms wrapped around him before looking back up at Flippy, his face not smiling nor snarling, just a muted look of composure as the red head held him. Her arms gently let go of him as she stepped around him, wanting him to look at her like he did the night prior. What was it that made her want him to look at her naked flesh so bad? What made her press her back to the mirror and look him dead in the eye as she blushed hot red, her eyes half lidded as she stood there for him to gaze. Flippy didn't know what to do but watch as she moved herself to the mirror and just stood there, as if she was waiting for him to pounce on her. Flippy swallowed hard as his eyes unsuredly fell down her body. Did she really want him to see her like this? When before she would have coward away from him fully clothed. He knew she was scared of him. So, why was she doing this? Flippy's eyes darted just above her where Fliqpy was panting down at the red girl, his hands fisted against the glass as he looked at her darkly. What did Fliqpy do to her? His feet stepped closer to her as he then caged her between his arms, his lungs heaving as he looked down at her, Mirroring Fliqpy's position behind her as he gulped. Though she still shook, she boldly reached up to his face and pulled it closer, placing a quivering kiss to his bottom lip as she then let him go and curled herself into his arms. Instinctively, he placed a hand on her back in a semi hug before bringing around another, looking at his reflection with puzzled eyes. His insanity too holding the red girl, but his his eyes were closed and face was buried deep into her hair as his hands ran all over her body. Flippy couldn't understand the sentiment his insanity had all of the sudden. But, how was he suppose to know when every time his alter ego surfaced, he would be thrown into the dark pool of unconsciousness? He pushed it from his mind as he heard Flaky sniffle gently against his chest. He pulled back a little and looked down at her. " A-are you okay?" he asked, concern clear in his face. Flaky smiled up at him weakly an nodded. " Mhm." she hummed and snuggled back into his chest. " My belly just hurts." He hugged her again as Fliqpy looked down at her mirror image, almost in an apologetic look." Do you, uh, want some medicine?" Flippy asked, finding it hard to tear his eyes from his reflection. Flaky shook her head in his chest. " I'm okay..." she sighed contently. Flaky then stepped back from his hold and looked up into the bear's face. " Are _you_ okay?" She asked him as she sensed his awkwardness. Flippy blinked and spoke quickly, " N-no, I'm fine" He gave a nervous laugh, to which she accepted with a curious look. " Okay." she voiced and then took his hand in hers, stepping into the sanctity of his chest again as she blushed a fresh red as she built up her courage little by little, her hand squeezing his as she tied to speak. " Um...c-can we..." she bit her lip and looked to the floor. How was she just going to go flat out ask him for sex? Flippy looked at her with furrowed brows as he was puzzled by her unfinished request. " Can we what?" Flippy asked, oblivious to her need. Flaky brought his hand up to her face, making it cup her cheek as she nuzzled into his palm, still unable to bring herself to ask him as frustrated tears formed. Meanwhile, Flippy's attention was caught by his reflection once more, the insanity looking irritated as he banged on the glass. "What?" Flippy mouthed out silently to his other half. " Fuck her!" Fliqpy mimicked his silence as well as a thrusting motion with the included action of his hands pulling back whatever he was humping in the air. Flippy blushed furiously at the perverse action and looked down at Flaky whom was still struggling with herself to make a move on him. Flippy looked back at his reflection as he made another gesture with his hands that signified he was waiting. " Well?" the image mouthed. Flippy swallowed hard and, with clumsy hands, pulled her back from him and crashed his lips into hers. " Mmph!" Flaky noised but fell quiet as he pulled her waist closer, her hands slipping up his chest and around his shoulders as she deepened the kiss. Flippy was still so confused as Flaky licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, one that Flippy granted easily as he met her tongue with his, his mind losing track of what he was thinking as his hands felt at her hips and curves. Flaky sighed weakly into his mouth as she pulled him closer, her breast squeezing between them and her feet standing to the tip of her toes as she had to reach his height to kiss him. Fliqpy was enjoying the show as it began, leaning against the mirror with one arm as they pressed against each other and lapped at their mouths. Flippy soon completely forgot his confusion as he picked her up by her as and pulled the chair to them with his foot, planting himself onto the wooden seat as Flaky was set into his lap, her bare ass pressing into his pants as she dug her fingers into his green hair, teasing his scalp with her nails. Flippy sighed heavily as he broke their kiss to assault her neck in gentle pecks. This made Flaky gasp as he was so much softer than his erratic counter part, his lips ghosting over her skin. She ground her hips down on his, rubbing her moistening cunt against the hardened bulge beneath her. " Ah, yeah~" Fliqpy chuckled darkly and began to undo his pants as he brought out his own girth, his arm still propping him against the mirror as he dove into his pants and retrieved his sex organ, grasping it lightly as he teased himself while watching the two grope and touch each other on that old wooden chair. Not much longer would he be panting against the glass as Flippy's hand slipped between her legs to reach at his pants, pushing them down enough as he freed his need from the confinement of them. He was then caught by surprise as Flaky deftly peirced herself with his manhood, her head falling back as her eager body began to move on its own. Flippy gasped in her first take of him, her body engulfing the most part of his sex as she pushed to claim more of him, only being stopped by her body's need to adjust. But, it wouldn't stop her from rocking against him, taking his hand again to push it to the back of her neck as she then looked at him with lustful eyes. " Please..." she said almost in a whisper, " P-pull my hair." Flippy blinked as his eyes went to the mirror, almost as if he were going to ask his counter part what he should do, only to find Fliqpy with his pants loosely hanging from his hips and his panting breath fogging the glass as his tongue hanged from his mouth in a devilish smile. Flippy averted his gaze back to Flaky and took her hair into his fist as he pulled it back, craning her head back as the small pain made her mewl out. " Dirty fuckin girl." Fliqpy huffed against the glass, making Flippy wince as he spoke. Flaky wasn't dirty... was she? Flippy couldn't help but think this as she moaned softly, her perky mounds bouncing with each thrust downward she gave. Flippy licked his lip as he noticed how soft the flesh seemed and had felt against his chest. He gave her a short look between her sweet keening face and her plump chest as he then bent to her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. "Oh~" Flaky cooed as her hand cupped the back of his head while still fucking herself with his cock. Flippy's hard on twitched inside of her, his tongue becoming ravenous as it lashed against the tender bud before his fist in he hair tightened and another hand gripped her ass. Soon, he had to let go of her small nub as he panted against her chest, his eyes screwed tight as he thrusted her down harder, earning loud yelps and moans from the porcupine. " Fuck." Flippy grunted as he tore his hand from her hair to grab her hips in both palms, ramming into her with frenzied need as his head fell back on the support of the chair, his green hair falling from his face and huffed breathlessly. Flaky was enjoying the ride as he fucked her harder and faster with his hands clasping around her hips, giving him solid leverage as he threw her ass up and down, his climax creeping dangerously close as his mind lost itself in the shallow depths of her pussy. It only became worse when her body began to tighten around him, clutching him and pulling his length deeper inside her as her mouth fell agape as she moaned, a long string of drool connecting from her mouth to the glistening chest. " Gah! FUCK!" Flippy's body doubled over her as his hot cum fled from his body and into hers, ecstasy ripping through him. Flaky mewled at the feeling of his seed spilling from her cunt, the tight space forcing out the white love that filled her vaginal canal as she fell limp in his arms, her body shaking from the intense orgasm. While so, from behind the glass, Fliqpy had painted the mirror in streams of white as he came into his fist, growling with hungry eyes. What a show. Flippy breathed deeply to catch his breath as his arms came around Flaky as he then stood, his legs suddenly feeling very weak as he carried her over to his bed and gentle set her down on the worn material. His breath left him again though as he looked down at her, her ruby eyes half lidded and teary with a cozy pink hue coating her cheeks as sweat shone on her soft skin. She looked so calm, so relaxed in his presence as she never did before. He had to force himself to look away in embarrasment. How could she look at him like that, with bliss in her eyes and a faint smile on her bruised lips. That's when he found a pair of striped panties tucked beneath the mattress. Those were hers, he knew they were, but how could he when he'd never seen them before? Though, he couldn't recall having had any other woman in this paticular home to have had their panties left behind. He reached for the small cloth, but then a solid thud caught his attention, making him look to the mirror where Fliqpy was stuffing himself back into his pants. he pointed a firm finger at his sanity and spoke, " You fucking leave those there." he warned as he buttoned his pants. Flippy made a confused face and turned back to the underwear and pulled them from beneath. " You motherfucker!" Fliqpy barked as Flippy moved to Flaky's feet, slipping her small appendages into the cloth before pulling them up slowly up her legs, his eyes fixed on how long and shapely they were before reaching her hips which she raised to help him. He then found her dress again and held it bunched in his hands as she put up her own and he slipped that too onto her, dressing the porcupine with tender care. " Do you, uh... do you wanna go home?" he asked as she looked up at him sleepily. She nodded silently and he reached down to her again, picking her up as he set a hand under her ass to keep her from falling down, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as her reached for his jacket and draped it over her back. Fliqpy huffed and rolled his eyes. " Fuckin pous." he sighed with a softened gaze as he watched as they then left the cabin. Flaky nuzzled her face into his neck, shielding her eyes from the brightness of the outside world as Flippy walked with her nestled in his arms through the forest around his home and into town, careful to not move to much and jostle the sweet girl in his hold. Meanwhile, on the sides of the street, critters stared as Flippy and Flaky passed them. " Is that Flaky?" Lamby asked Petunia as they sat outside Pop's Cafe. Petunia gasped softly with a hand over her mouth and waved Cuddles over to look as Flaky's head hardly peeped out from beneath the jacket and the croon of Flippy's neck, her iconic hair noticeable from across the street. " No way." Cuddles said quietly as he sat with them and watched as Flippy crossed Flaky's yard and entered her house. " Did he seem crazy to you?" Petunia asked the small group. Both other critters shook their heads. " Do you think they're..." Cuddles made a gesture with his hands and Petunia blushed. " That there kiddos is a romance in bloom." Pop said as he stepped outside to collect dirty dishes, he stood by them with a tub of dishes beneath his arm. He puffed on his pipe and sighed. " Yup, you don't see that kind stuff outta kids these days." He then nodded approvingly and collected the dishes before returning back inside as the three critters looked at Flaky's house, still curious but somewhat satisfied with Pop's added wisdom enough to focus back on to paying their meal bills.

Inside the house, Flippy placed Flaky onto her bed and pulled the covers over her before sitting beside the red girl and running his hands through his hair. Just how the hell did this happen? He sighed and looked up to the reflection of himself in the glass of a hanging picture, finding a faint image of his insanity. This was all him. He did this. Flippy sat up fully and looked at his image. Yes, this was his fault. But, Flippy wasn't upset, in a word. Instead, he was almost thankful as he looked back to the girl beside him, her features soft and without worry. His shoulders fell and a small smile crept across his lips as he then bent down and kissed her cheek bone, laying himself beside her as he took in her scent. This was fine. This confusion and unsuredness he had. As long as she looked like this at him, it would always be fine. Fliqpy's eyes fell softly over them. He couldn't wait for his turn to roam again, to touch her again and smell her like Flippy was. Soon. He would have his turn soon. Even if he had to make it happen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Whelp, there we have it, lol**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure did!**

 **Please, review~**

 **\- OtakuNinja-chan**


End file.
